Enterprise Shenanigans
by Panic-Revelation
Summary: I noticed a lack of de-aged!Kirk, de-aged!Spock stuff so I started writing something.
1. 1 Tag you're it

A/N: So yea. This story has no real plot and is basically just a bunch of dribble but I think I might continue writing it.

* * *

No one knew what had happened or how it happened but it did. The transporter room fell into shocked silence as soft thuds echoed from the platform. McCoy's eye's widened as he stared.

"Hiya! my names Kirk, James. T. Kirk what's yours?" Echoed a small over-confident voice. Kirk stuck his hand out towards a slightly taller but still young half-Vulcan.

Spock paused for a moment, examining the hand that hovered in front of him. "My name is Spock. It is nice to meet you Kirk." Spock greeted, unfolding his arms from behind his back and taking Kirk's hand into his own. Kirk grinned wildly as he enthusiastically shook the Vulcan's hand.

"Will I'll be." Scotty stated, a hint of disbelief in his voice." They be wee Children!" He said almost excitedly.

" Spock huh? That's a nice name, not as nice as my name but it's still nice! What are you anyway? I'm the captain of this ship so I'll let you stay on board because I like you!" Mini Kirk stated proudly. " We should go explore the ship, maybe we should get something to eat first, are you hungry Spock? I am!" he continued.

" My god he's even worse as a child!" McCoy stated in dread.

"I am Vulcan." Mini Spock stated smoothly, adjusting the bottom of his purple school uniform. " I am quite curious about the structure of your ship and would like to examine it." A loud hungry growl echoed from Spock's stomach. " It would seem I require some sustenance before our exploration."

Jim grinned. McCoy face palmed.

"Lets go find something to eat then!" Kirk chimed without missing a beat, his grip on the Vulcan's hand tightened as he pulled Spock out the door.

The room fell silent again.

" Oh.. Shit! Get back here!" McCoy scowled as he rushed out of the transporter room, rummaging through his medical bag.

The sound of Scotty's laughter echoed out the door as it closed silently behind Bones.

* * *

Kirks little red sports jacket flapped up behind him as he rushed around a sharp corner. "Hurry! Hurry before Bones catches us!" little kirk glanced behind him to see his new Vulcan friend still following close behind. Spock gave a sharp nod. Kirk turned around another corner crashing into someone carrying a large box.

"Oh! Sorry Mister!" He shouted back still running. He watched as Spock leaped over the mess with surprising ease and continued forward.

"Ah there's the turbolift!" Kirk exclaimed as he pointed his finger forward.

The boys quickly leaped into the lift, turning around just in time to see Bones jog around the last corner.

"Damn it Jim! I'm a doctor not a marathon run--" McCoy disappeared behind the lift doors as it closed, cutting him off.

Jim bursted out laughing , Spock did the Vulcan equivalent of a chuckle.

"If I may ask.." Spock took a moment to think "Jim." he decided.

"yea shoot." Kid Kirk folded his arms across his chest.

" I have considered many possibilities as to our current destination and have found, to put it simply, none of any sort."

"oh will." Kid Kirk began. " I get this feeling that I left something that we may need later on the.. uh..." He trailed off, leaning against the the panel of buttons on his right. " On the Bridge!" He snapped his fingers, unaware that the lift was moving. Within seconds the doors opened once more causes the boys to turn around in surprise. (Surprise for Spock would be his eyes widening slightly)

Kirk turned to Spock, bringing a finger to his lips, "shh I'll be right back." The blond quietly made his way onto the bridge, closely following a passing ensign. Spock raised a brow in amusement as he watch his companion crawl on the floor. _I must look like such a badass ninja right now!_, Kid Kirk grinned to himself.

After some close calls Jim had made it to the captains chair , retrieving a previously forgotten communicator. " Got it!" He exclaimed loudly, smacking his hand over his mouth. _Shit._" uhh... Well it was nice meeting ya" Kirk stuck his communicator into his back pocket as he shuffled backwards. " I got run!" He shouted, rushing towards the turbolift as Chekov and Sulu jumped from their chairs to catch him. "Go! Go! Goo!" He shouted again, jumping into the lift.

"Deck-C" Spock deadpanned.

The doors closed once more.

"Shit I really messed up didn't I?" Kirk laughed at himself. Soon after Jim tilted his head, finally looking up from the floor, and gave Spock a broad grin. "So why'd ya pick Deck-C?"

"I have found that there are living quarters registered under our names on Deck-C."

"ah."

pause.

"You figured that out while I was being a badass ninja?!"

"I found your display of stealth quite.... entertaining?"

" You bet your ass I'm entertaining. So do you know the exact location?"

No answer.

"I think I'll take that as a, I have no freaking idea."

The tip's of Spock's ears flushed a cute green colour.

"Prepare yourself Spock, we'll be doing lots of running."

TBC?

* * *

A/N: I think I should add an Angry Bones chase scene and a Mini ninja Vulcan in the next possible Chapter. Any thoughts on it so far?


	2. 2 Close call

A/N: Sudden inspiration is an awesome thing ain't it?

* * *

As soon as the lift doors opened two small bodies rushed out, leaving a few science officers utterly stunned. " So you said the numbers were what?" Jim turned his head to stare at the Vulcan that ran beside him. Spock stared forward, pulling Jim into an empty corridor.

"May I take a look at the communicator?" Spock asked.  
"Sure why not." Jim handed his Vulcan friend the sleek, black piece of technology, checking behind him as he waited.

"hm I see." Spock continued running through the programs. Before Jim could ask "what?" a loud, angry voice echoed from behind Spock. It was McCoy.

"Oh shit." Jim grabbed Spock roughly tugging him as he turned to run in the direction opposite of McCoy.

"Damn it Jim! Get back here!" McCoys scowl deepened as he pulled two unknowing, passing ensigns towards him and point at Jim and Spock. Seconds later the two officers were chasing after the boys.

"Turn." Spock deadpanned. "What?!" Jim replied, missing the sharp nod Spock gave. They arrived at an intersection where four different hallways connected. Jim went left, Spock went right.

After a few sharp turns Jim managed to shake the ensign off his trail. Panting Jim shook his jacket off and wrapped it around his waist. "Hey Spock you okay?" He huffed.

No answer.

"Spock?" Jim quickly scanned the area. Spock wasn't there.

_Well isn't that fucking perfect?_

Jim could only guess that the other officer gave up on Spock because now both of them turned the corner, catching Jim by surprise.

No one moved. Then Jim grinned. _Fuck! _

Instead of running away, Jim ran right at them catching the officers off guard. He rushed by, following the same path back to intersection. By then both McCoy and the officers where trailing closely behind Him.

_Shit,shit,shit,shit,shit,shit, SHIT! _Kirk rushed around one last corner then

Everything went black.

Kirk's head made contact with the floor causing him too howl slightly in pain. Soon after Jim let his eyes adjust to the sudden change in lighting. A small figure towered over him. It was Spock.

"Spock!" He gasped, grasping the Vulcan by the shoulders.

" It is nice of you to join me, Jim" Relief filled the little Vulcan's eyes.

A moment passed.

" But how did you...? where are we?" Jim was confused now.

" We are currently taking refuge in courters of Captain James . T . Kirk. As to how I knew you'd run by is unknown to even myself."

Jim scratched the back of his neck.

" So Spock. Whats the plan?" 

* * *

A/N: fairly small chapter. I breezed through this chapter like nothing~ Any thoughts?


End file.
